Wireless voice communication is typically provided as interconnect voice communication or dispatch voice communication. Interconnect voice communication is typically full duplex, for example, “cellular” communications and circuit-switched communications. Dispatch voice communications is typically half-duplex, for example, push-to-talk and “walkie-talkie” communications.
In dispatch voice communication systems, a first party is granted a floor and is able to transmit while at least one other party receives the transmission from the first party. Dispatch voice communication systems can also include mechanisms for a participant to request the floor and to become the transmitting party when the floor is granted to them, as well as mechanisms for participants to request the preemption of a transmitting participant and to revoke the floor from a transmitting participant.
Often parties to a dispatch communication session use devices with a loudspeaker, which can produce sounds audible to other people near the receiving party. The receiving device may receive and produce an audio communication with little or no warning to the user. Since the participants in the dispatch communication session are usually geographically dispersed, the receiving party may be in any number of settings, such as an office, a theater, a meeting, a school, or a church or other religious setting, unbeknownst to the transmitting party. In such a case, a transmitting party may make comments or use language which is inappropriate for the setting of the receiving party, and which would then be audibly broadcast by the receiving device with little or no warning to the receiving party.